The present invention is directed to a coiled tubing connector for oil and gas wells for sealingly connecting equipment such as completion equipment, jars, downhole motors, hydraulic disconnects and other well tools to the coil tubing.
It is conventional to seal between the connector and the coil tubing utilizing seals such as O-rings. However, the coil tubing is plastically deformed each time it is spooled onto and off of a reel and becomes ovalized. With use and general wear and tear of the coil tubing, conventional seal means in use fail thereby interfering with the operation of various downhole types of connected well tools.
The present invention provides an external connector for a coil tubing having a packing element which can be energized to provide a highly reliable seal and one which is energized independently from the slip mechanism so as not to be affected thereby, and may be thermally compensated to afford a positive pressure seal across a wide range of temperatures, such as -40.degree. F. to +250.degree. F.